chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Erick Lightblade
Name: Erick. Surname: Lightblade. Title/Nickname: The True. Race: Stormwind Human. Class: Exiled-Paladin (Hermit). Age: 38. Appearance: A bald upper head, with long white hair on the sides, bearded with blue eyes, tanned and very muscular. Alignment: The Grand Alliance, The Knights of the Silver Hand, The Alliance of Lordaeron. Psychology: Quiet, righteous. Dosen't like young people, he thinks they are arrogant. Birthplace: Stormwind City, Elwyn Forest. Actual residence: Travels. Background: "The Lightblade family has served Stormwind for generations, and I will continue that, in my father's name I will serve Stormwind, The Grand Alliance, and the paladins of the Silver Hand, and I shall protect them from any harm no matter what, even if it takes my life." -Erick Lightblade Erick Lightblade born in October 27th a year after the start of the first war. He is a Human Paladin, born in Stormwind City. Son of Darim Lightblade and Lucy Renault, he has served the Grand Alliance, fought many battles in the name of the Alliance. Early Childhood Erick Lightblade was born in Stormwind City shortly after the start if the first war, son of Darim Lightblade, a renowned Knight from the Brotherhood of the Horse, serving along with the Lion of Stormwind, Sir Anduin Lothar. His mother, Lucy Renault daughter of a man part of the house of nobles, his early childhood was rough, with the kingdom being besieged by the bloodthirsty orcish horde, the rations for the citizens of the city were running low, also his father was abscent most of the time, serving the kingdom's army, and also as a personal guard for Lord Lothar. Shortly before the final siege to Stormwind Keep, Erick's mother took him along with many other refugees to a safe spot along with many other refugees knowing the incoming destruction, as the keep fell, and King Llane was brutally murdered the spirit of the citizens of Stormwind was broken, shortly after Lothar's forces arrived among them Darim, he managed to survive, however their kingdom was in ruins and there was only one option left, exodus. - As they arrived to Lordaeron, Erick felt that this is his new home, there by pressure of his father Erick started his training as a soldier, something that had been a tradition among the Lighblade family. He advanced quickly through his lessons being highly skilled on using swords, although he lacked skills in other types of weapons such as axes or bows. Soon the second war started, and Erick continued his lessons and soon was introduced to the recently founded Knights of the Silver Hand and moved to Stratholme, it was rumored that it was mostly because of influences of his father, however he would not join the order until shortly after the Second War. As the second war was aproaching to its end, and the orcish Horde was pressed back from Lordaeron lands, Erick's father participated along with Lothar on many important battles, bit found his death on the assault to Blackrock Mountain, along with many other valiant soldiers, his remains and also his sword were recovered by the victorious Alliance forces. His father remains were buried on Lakeshire, and his claymore was given to Erick, but he would keep not use it as this time. His uncle Adam Lightblade, keept it safe untill Erick was ready to wield such a powerfull blade and it is up to the present as a symbol of the commitment of the Lightblade family to the Alliance. Erick would start his training as a paladin, although his skills yielding the light where not extraordinary, but his hard work and dedication gave him a good image before his masters. Erick continued his paladin training in Stratholme, and soon he was placed under the tutelage of the paladin and uncle Adam Lightblade, and quickly he moved to the town of Brill, where he advanced through his lessons, helping villagers, healing their wounds and doing minor suties such as guarding the town. However soon a letter came from Stormwind, Erick's mother, Lucy Renault demanded him to stop with his paladin training and return to Stormwind inmediately, feeling broken hearted by this paradox, on one side he had his duty towards the legacy of his father's family, and to the Order of the Silver Hand. And on the other he had his mother making a plea for his return with her and to Stormwind. After a long time of considering it, he decided to remain in Lordaeron to finish his training. "Dear Mother, - It's been a long time, I know you need me, and my heart desires to return to Stormwind, I hope you are doing alright. Its been a hard decision to take, I needed some time to think clearly, and I've decided to remain here, I know it is probably painful to you, but I can't leave my training incomplete, I must finish it, I'm sure this is what my father desired. I must follow my path on life, this doesn't mean I will not return with you, just wait for me a little longer, as soon as I finish my training I will return, I promise. I have so much things to learn, and I have yet to service the alliance, just as my father did. I'm sorry...just wait for me a little longer... -Erick Lightblade" Erick promised to return someday to Stormwind to visit his mother, however he would be unable, as his mother died a year later due to an unknow illness. Grief, pain and sorrow were present on Erick's heart back then, and this proved to be something that would destabilize him both as a man and as a paladin in training. Soon Master Adam decided to give Erick his legacy, the Lightblade - a light empowered blade crafted by the finest silver & blessed by the light. As Erick's heart were still filled with sorrow, Adam gave Erick time to meditate and his paladin lessons were suspended. Erick was shocked, not only he had lost his remaining family but his paladin lessons were left stranded now, anguish and confussion were present on this time on Erick's mind. He wandered around Tirisfal for a couple of weeks before returning with his Master, something had changed his mind, so far its still unknown what happened, however he was back and more determined to continue his training. Knight of The Silver Hand. After a couple of years he completed his training as a paladin, he was ready to become one, his introduction to the Order was done in the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind, it was going to be his first time on his homeland after many years. That was a day he remembers clearly, he was wearing his plate armor, and wielding his claymore, that same weapon that belonged to his father. as he marched along other trainees to the Cathedral many curious people were along the streets, watching how these warriors would become into paladins. The Bishop Benedictus lead the ceremony, and these were his words when it was Erick's turn to be introduced to the Order: - "In the Light, we gather to empower our brother. In its grace, he will be made anew. In its power, he shall educate the masses. In its strenght, he shall combat the shadow. And in its wisdom, he shall lead his brethren to the eternal rewards of paradise." as the Bishop said, a cleric walked towards Aranil and then draped a white stole around his neck, as another anointed his brow with holy oil. Erick tried to remain calmed, however a slight smile was drawn on his face, perhaps because of his enthusiasm. suddenly one of the clerics said - "By the grace of the light, may your brethren be healed" The Bishop then looked at some of the paladins present, among them was Adam, Erick's master. He looked as his young aprentice with a solemn look, it had been a long road to that day, and deep in his heart he wished Erick could make history among the Knights of the Silver Hand. As Adam was inmersed on his thoughts the Bishop then said - "Knights of the Silver Hand, if you deem this man worthy, place your blessings upon him" Several Knights aproached Erick, one by one the Knights gave the young paladin what would be some of his ceremonial garments then they retreated. A paladin gave him a white cape with the symbol of the Silver Hand embroided on it, and when it came to his Master,Adam, he gave his student a pair of ceremonial shoulder plates. then his Master said - "May the Light bless you, By the power of light, you will help your allies, and smite your foes" Adam smiled gently at him, in someway they had forged a bond, in someway he felt Erick as his own son, and Erick felt he had filled the void left with his father's demise. Then the Bishop said with a booming voice: -"Arise and be recognized" Erick did, he remained with a solemn look on his eyes while a slight smile was on his face, the Bishop then continued: - "Do you, Erick Lightblade, vow to uphold the honor and codes of the Knights of the Silver Hand?" Without thinking twice Erick said: - "I do" The Bishop nodded and said: - "Do you vow to walk in the grace of the light and spread its wisdom to your fellow man?" - "I do" Erick said. - "Do you vow to vanquish evil wherever it be found, and protect the innocent with your very life?" - "By my blood and Honor, I do" He said with determination. The Bishop smiled and then looked at the assistants as he said -"Brothers and Sisters - you who have gathered here to bear witness - raise your hands and let the Light Illuminate this man" A few seconds later a light enveloped him and his armor, he smiled in satisfaction, the light was embracing him, and he felt joyful. -"Arise, Erick, paladin and defender of the Alliance, Welcome to the Order of the SIlver Hand" The Erick picked his cloak and wraped it around his neck and shoulders, then he bowed before the assitants the people cheered, while Adam looked at him smiling and clapping, it had been a long road, but his student was now a paladin. Erick smiled, he felt the light embracing him, and his body felt relaxed, a solemn look on his eyes, while the light permeated every corner in the cathedral, it was a joyful day. The Fall of Lordaeron. - "Why did the prince ordered that!? He is one of us! is he mad?" Adam said. - "I think wemust prepare ourselves, I think this is the beggining of something big." Adam responded. "I hope you are wrong..." Adam said, worried. Whispers of the citizens of Lordaeron about how the villages in the north were "silenced", and rumors about some plague could be heard from travellers, by then Erick was serving in Tirisfal Glades. When the news that Stratholme had been razed by Prince Arthas, he arrived to Tirisfal, most of the people were shocked, apparently the citizens of Stratholme became undead abominations and the prince Arthas purged the City, fear could be felt among the general population, Erick wondered why the Prince had done that, were the rumors that he killed many innocents true? Soon more news about the plague kept coming, news about demons, and that the prince disbanded the Paladins of the Silver Hand, when Erick heard this he was shocked... Erick soon reunited with his master, soon the undead plague became more evident and both were deployed to confront any outbreaks in Silverpine Forest, the situation remained under some control, but all of that would collapse soon. As the prince Arthas returned, he murdered King Terenas, and the undead ravaged Lordaeron, As Uther rallied some of the most experienced paladins to aid him, many others such as Erick and his master were deployed in other provinces to keep the safety, soon more dire news arrived. "Uther is dead...that bastard killed him..." Adam said, lowering his head in sorrow.. "What!? Are the rumors true? Have Prince Arthas betrayed us?" Erick said, very sad. "Indeed, now.. we must reach safe lands.." Adam said, looking at Erick. As the two paladins helped to establish a safe haven on Ambermill with the help of the local militia and some elements of the army they were wondering what to do. Then rumors that Jaina Proudmoore, daughter of the regent of Kul Tiras was reuniting survivors to flee from Lordaeron to safer lands. Although Erick desired to remain in Lordaeron he had no other choice, after some debate with the locals of Ambermill, only some of the villagers decided to take the option given by Jaina. The paladins decided to escort these villagers to the port from which they would depart to much safer lands. However while on the road, and while escourting a group of fifty villagers they were attacked by a small group of scourge, lead by a necromancer named Rhaz'Gul, the two paladins were forced to fights desperately to protect the villagers, they managed to incapacitate some of the undeads, but they were soon reawakened by the necromancer, with no other choice Adam ordered Aranil to protect the villagers "Lead them to the port, I will take care of these monsters!" Adam said. "But I will not leave you here master..." Erick said, very frightened. "Just go! dammit" Adam shouted! Erick then managed to fend off the scourge and escape with the refugees as his master engaged the necromancer, Adam, an old paladin eventually managed to kill the necromancer but not before being mortally injured, that would be the last time Erick would see his master. After a long trip Erick along with some refugees managed to arrive at the docks, hearing that Lady Jaina was leading the survivors to new lands, Erick boarded one of those ships, however the captain of the ship after being pressed by many of the passengers decided to change his routes and headed to Stormwind, Erick agreed with the passengers, after all he wanted to return to his homeland, shortly after arriving and still grefing his master's death, and with the paladins of the Silver Hands disbanded and what horrors he saw in Lordaeron, Erick went into exile, now reaching the age of thirty three. He now travels between Southshore, Hillsbrad - Stormwind City, Elwyn Forest - Darkshire, Duskwood. Category:Characters